The present invention relates to a differential amplifier, and, more particularly, to a differential amplifier., in which signal distortion is corrected.
The main signal distortion generated by an amplifier is non-linear distortion, which is based upon the fact that a voltage developed across a junction part of a semiconductor element varies with a current flowing through the junction pat. A circuit for solving this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,844. In this circuit, an error signal compensating circuit is connected to a differential amplifier to correct an error component which is generated by the differential amplifier. However, individual semiconductor elements included in the error signal compensating circuit also generate non-linear distortion. Accordingly, these prior techniques have not been successful in completely eliminating the error component generated by the above circuit.